Not such an easy job after all
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: When Edward is away on a hunting trip, Bella decides to skip school with Jacob. Jasper then tries to talk some sense into her but things quickly get out of controll. This contains SPANKING dnt like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**SOO THIS IZ A BELLA AND JASPER SPANKING DISCIPLINARY FANFIC. THIS IS SET DURING THE BOOK ECLIPSE WHEN BELLA SKIPS SKOOL WITH JACOB, THE TWO OF THEM GET INTO A FIGHT AND JAKE SAYS SOMETHING MEAN TO BELLA =( LOL SHE GOES TO THE CULLENS AND EDDIES THERE BUT WHAT IF EDWARD WAZ STILL HUNTING AND JASPER DECIDES TO STRAIGHTEN OUT BELLA LOL MY BETA ICUL8ER IZ AMAZING THANKS SOO MUCH GURL!**

Jasper's POV

"Alice, where's Bella?" I asked frantically as I got out of Rosalie's car; noticing that I couldn't pick up Isabella's scent. Edward ordered us to watch over Bella at all times while he was away on a hunting trip and if we couldn't pick up on her scent then how could we possible watch over her?

"Well she um left with Jacob." Alice explained stuttering nervously as she looked away from me angrily. "That stupid mutt! Bella must have told him that I couldn't see them. Urgh this is so frustrating! I can't see her. Edward will no doubt kill me when he finds out." Alice ranted getting more upset with herself by the second.

I placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled at her, not needing my talent to calm her down. "Alice honey, just forget about it." I replied soothingly. "I'll make sure to speak with Bella when she comes back from La Push. Now go and get to your English class. I'll see you later."

"Okay." She said sulkily before trudging off and into the building. I followed after her, walking her to the classroom before retreating to mine. I sat down in the back of the room of my history class; the one and only subject that I actually enjoyed repeating century after century. We were discussing the Boston Massacre. I listened, although my mind was preoccupied on other things. I was wondering about Bella, and what possible reason she could have had that she would allow herself to risk her life over hanging out with that mutt.

The werewolf's were clearly dangerous; Edward no doubt informed her of the risks which being near them entailed. But Isabella was headstrong and extremely stubborn, so I figured that she wouldn't listen to Edward's warning anyway.

I thought back on a night a few weeks ago, when Bella had tried Edwards patients. My brother had then removed the cable wires out of her car when she had planned on going to see Jacob.

_(flashback)_

_"Edward you have to go over to Bella's house right now! Her future disappeared!" Alice shrieked frantically into the phone. I sighed and continued to do my homework. You would have thought that the world would have ended the way Edward and Alice were always obsessing over Bella._ At any rate, _Edward was out the door in a flash, even before Alice could finish the sentence._ _For the next few minutes I continued to work on my project, but was interrupted by Edward barging into Alice and my room._

_"Jasper I-I have to ask you something." Edward stated nervously. His emotions were all a jumbled up mess; very hard to read. I looked at him curiously while using my talent to calm him down. "What is it that you're so anxious about? Is there something wrong with Bella?" I asked, unable to stop myself from worrying._

_It was almost impossible to not become attached to that girl. After what with happened after her birthday party I kept even the more distance from her than usual, but as we grew closer I found that she was beginning to become more like a sister to me._

_"N-No, well she's fine. I guess, I mean I just wanted to ask for your opinion on something about Bella. Lately, since I've left, she's become sort of attached to this kid, Jacob. He's a werewolf." Edward explained through gritted teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath, continuing on._

_"I told Bella today that I wouldn't allow her to see Jacob. Then she completely disregarded my authority and tried to go and see him tonight. Luckily, Alice informed me so that I could prevent her plan from happening, but_"_

_"Edward, Bella is your girlfriend not a possession that needs to be taught what to do. You are not her father and have completely no right to forbid her from doing anything. But, considering that her safety is at risk, I would suggest telling her why you would like her not to visit Jacob; instead of ordering her around." I said sharply; however, I was wondering why Bella had decided to rebel. _

_"You're right, I'm sorry Jasper." Edward replied. "But what if Bella refuses to listen after the many times that I've tried talking to her about it? Then what should I do?" He asked desperately. _

_I sighed, thinking of an appropriate answer, but that was when Emmett came into the room._ _"You should spank her! I mean you all know that Rose can be a handful." Emmett stated, ignoring Rosalie's objection to his statement from downstairs. "So, I put her over my knee; that does the trick." He stated happily, I nodded my head in agreement._

_"It does seem to correct Alice's behavior as well. A spanking works more thoroughly than taking away her credit cards; although she prefers the latter." I replied with a smile._

_"Have you ever spanked Bella?" Emmett asked Edward with a grin on his face. Both of us were enjoying our younger brother's awkward position. I figured that he wished that he had never came to us in in the first place._

_"N-No." He murmured. "I wouldn't want to hurt her." Edward replied softly. Emmett burst out laughing. "Uh Eddie has a good point. But, after you spank her you make up by having sex. Rosalie likes to_" Emmett was cut off by a stream of endless profanities and then was dragged out of the room by Rose._

_Edward and I both stared at Emmett shocked; wondering what Rosalie saw in him. "Anyway…" I said, trying my best to get back on the subject. "Have you considered spanking her as a viable possibility?" I asked. _

_Edward looked away from me, staring intently out the window. "I have thought about it, but Bella is too fragile, I wouldn't want take the risk of hurting her." He said before getting up to leave._

_I sighed and returned to reading my book. Knowing that if the roles were reversed, I wouldn't have done the same thing._

_(End flashback)_

I decided that if Edward was too afraid to punish Bella for what she clearly deserved and was begging for, then I was going to have to be the one to do it.

The class ended rather quickly, to my surprise. I scrambled out of my seat and left the room heading towards my next period class. The hours past in a daze, and before I knew it was time to go home.

"Any sign of Bella?" I asked as Alice and I walked towards Rosalie's red convertible. She shook her head sadly, and rubbed her temples. "Nope. I've been searching for her all day and still nothing."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. "She's probably fine." I murmured into her ear. Alice spun around to stare at me incredulously.

"Or she could be dead! Gotten into a motorcycle accident or that huge mutt could have phased and killed her! There are a lot of things that could happen because _I can't see her_!"

"Alice, calm down. I'm sure that none of those things will happen." I told her reassuringly, while getting into the car. Alice got in after me and tried to search for Bella's future yet again.

When the runaway decided to come back, I would make sure to inform her that she was making Alice go nearly crazy. I knew that Alice considered Bella as much of her sister as Rosalie was. And so she couldn't help but worry.

As we reached the house, Alice smiled to herself, jumping out of the car with glee. "Guess what?" She asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Bella's dead and you just saw her corpse?" I asked incredulously.

She smiled, while punching me lightly on the arm. "No, she's fine."

I turned toward the house and went inside; following Bella's sent I ended up in Edwards's room. She was lying curled up on the couch.

I smiled softly as I sat down on the bed Edward had bought for her. "Hi Bella," then I motioning toward the bed, "is there something wrong with it?" I asked resisting the urge to laugh.

"Yes, it's too much." She replied sourly, not meeting my gaze as she looked out the window.

But, deductive reasoning aside, I could tell that there was more bothering her than just the addition of a superfluous bed so I asked "What's wrong?" concern heavy in my voice.

"Jacob and I got into a fight." She admitted reluctantly. "He got really mad when I told him that after graduation, I was going to, you know, become one of you guys. I had to try and calm him down before he phased." She added nonchalantly. "Then he told me that he wished I were dead and that's when I_"

"Wait what? He almost phased?" I repeated dumbstruck. I stared at the girl in shock. She obviously didn't know the huge risks that she was taking, gambling with her life. "Bella, you do know what could of happened when he phased right?" I asked slowly, hoping that she had some sanity after all.

She nodded her head, and stared up at me confused. I ran my fingers through my hair, and sighed. "Bella, the wolves are_"

"Dangerous, unpredictable, a safety hazard. Damn it Jasper, I know all of that! Don't you think I hear enough of that crap from Edward?" She yelled.

I stared at her in shock. Her outburst was not something that I had expected, so I decided to tread lightly around the subject.

"You're right, they are dangerous and a many of other things which is specifically why Edward and the rest of this family don't want you to be near them." I told her softly, using my gift to calm her down. "Manipulating Alice's blind spot so that you could skip school today was unacceptable. What if something _had_ happened to you? If Jacob had phased, we would be completely oblivious, you could have gotten hurt or worse today Bella!" I yelled, fighting to keep a handle on my emotions.

It would be a lie to say that I didn't care about Bella. I kept my distance from her for safety precautions only. She had become like a second sister to me over the past few years that I had known her. But her constant need to put herself in harm's way made me wonder sometimes whether a spanking wouldn't help correct her behavior.

"Jasper, I really don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm allowed to hang out with my friends aren't I?" She asked skeptically. I nodded my head and she smirked. "Jacob is my friend too, so I have the right to spend time with him whenever I want."

I groaned in annoyance. "Bella, you're not seeing the point here. Jacob is not like your normal human friends…I'm through with this conversation. As you know, I'm to watch over you until Edward returns, and I say that you are not allowed to go to the Quileute Reservation; is that clear?" I asked sternly, watching as Bella stared back at me with a determined expression on her face.

"We'll see." She replied smugly, before covering her head over the blanket, burying herself in it. "Can you leave now? I want to go to sleep." She informed me angrily; I sighed and got up, turning the light off and shutting the door after I left.

I thought that Bella would most likely heed my warning and not try to push me any further, unfortunately, the following day would prove this assumption to be most defiantly wrong.

**AND SO THIS IS THE END OF CHAPPIER 1 SRRY IF ITS COMPLETLY SUCKISH AND I KNO IT MOST LIKELY IZ I BLAME THE FACT THAT ITS 12 IN THE MORNING ND IM SUPER TIRED, SO SO SOOO GLAD I DNT HAVE SKOOL TOMORRW ANYWAY I HOPE THAT U LIKED IT OR AT LEAST LIE TO ME AND TELL ME U DID LOL REVIEWS ARE LOVE AND UR LOV UR LOVE UR LOVE IS MY DRUG LOL KE$HA URGH ANYWAY PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**SO THIS IS THE 2ND CHAP OF COURSE THIS STORY CONTAINS SPANKING IF U DNT LIKE DON'T READ. UMMM YA THATS ABOUT IT, SORRY **

Jasper's POV

"Where is she?" I yelled, as I searched through the house frantically. I couldn't trace her scent and after checking every room in the house I came to the conclusion that she wasn't here.

I stormed into the living room and glared at Rosalie. "I told you to watch over Bella while Alice and I were at school! Where did she go?" I asked. Rosalie shrugged her shoulders, and looked up from her magazine to stare at me, an annoyed expression plastered onto her face.

"How should I know? I wasn't going to watch her every move. I have better things to do." Rosalie stated, turning back to her reading.

I swear to God that if she wasn't my sister I would have strangled her right about now. "Dammit Rose, you were supposed to make sure she didn't leave! Why the hell weren't you watching her?"

"I was busy! What did you expect me to do babysit her?" She asked sarcastically.

I ran my fingers through my hair in exasperation. "Yes that's exactly what I wanted you to do." I now wished more than ever that I hadn't gone to school in the first place. But we had midterm's today and I couldn't afford to miss another day of school, so I entrusted Rosalie to watch over Bella until I got back.

I deeply regretted that decision. What was I going to tell Edward when he got back.

"_And for your information I did watch over that little human." She stated defensively. "I fed her and then she went in Edward's room and stayed there for the whole day, so I went to the mall and bought clothes."

"I don't want to hear it." I stated dismissively and walked out of the room. I ran into Edward's bedroom and yanked out his car keys. "Where are you going?" Rosalie asked from behind me. I ignored her as I went down the stairs, then I bluntly stated, "I'm going to La Push;" there was no doubt in my mind that that was exactly where Bella was. The other day, when I had forbid her from going there, she hadn't seemed to care about my warnings in the least.

"Um have you forgotten about a little thing called 'the treaty'?" Rosalie scornfully asked.

"No, I haven't Rosalie, unlike you I can actually remember things that someone tells me that don't concern me, because I'm not as self-centered as you are." I snapped.

Rosalie murmured something under her breath, but I ignored her response."Stay here alright? In case Bella comes back. Do you think you can handle that?" I asked my sister as I walked over to the door. But, as I was turning the knob I cursed under my breath seeing Edward climbing out of Carlisle's Mercedes.

He approached me with a grin as he walked up the steps. "Hey Jasper, thanks again for watching over Bella for me; I owe you one. Speaking of which where is she? I've just come from Charlie's and he said she wasn't there, so I'm guessing that Bella is still with you." Edward stopped speaking as he took in my expression.

"Jasper what's wrong?" He asked. "Is Bella alright? Where is she?" Edward yelled, very nearly on the verge of panic.

I took a deep breath and calmed him down as I ran my hand through my hair nervously."You and I would both like to know that."

Bella's POV

Jake and I could barely hold ourselves together as we walked out of the movie theatre, and as soon as we got outside we both burst out in a fit of laughter.

"T-That movie was so fake!" I said in between laughing and attempting to catch my breath.

"I know. I can't believe I wasted 10 dollars to see a sappy romantic comedy." Jake told me bitterly."The next time we go to the movies I get to pick it." Jacob informed me as I rolled my eyes.

I couldn't believe that he was actually blaming the last 2 hours of torture on me. "Um did you forget that you're the one who made us get here late? If we got here on time then we could have seen_"

"Yeah yeah whatever Bella, it's your fault we had to see_ that_ horrible movie and you know it. Now I'm starving, let's get something to eat."

I laughed. "Aren't you always hungry?"

Jake's eyes narrowed at my accusation. "Are you calling me fat?" Jacob asked self-consciously.

"Of course not, I just meant to say that_"

"Forget it Bella you know I'm joking. But you can make it up to me by letting me pick the place." Jake said hopefully as I thought over his request.

"Alright," I replied, giving in. "Where do you wanna go?"

"McDonald's!" Jacob said with a grin.

I frowned at him. "And let me guess you're going to order a kids meal right?" I said sarcastically.

Jake smiled and winked at me. "Of course. Kids meals aren't just for kids you know. And don't worry, I'm going to order one for you too." Jake said as he took his hand in mine.

I smiled up at him, not pulling away from him as I normally would have. I was just grateful to be spending time with my best friend again. Knowing that it wouldn't last long; Rosalie had probably noticed my disappearance by now.

"I should call Cullen's and tell them that I'm okay." I murmured to myself and started fishing around in my bag for my cell phone.

Jake scoffed and looked at me disappointed. "Why should you? The Barbie didn't even realize that you were gone in the first place. I'm sure they won't mind that you're spending quality time with your BFF."

I laughed and opened the door for him as we reached the fast-food restaurant.

Jacob, as promised, ordered two kids meals. As we waited for our food he searched long and hard for a table that had spinning chairs, I then refused to let him go into the indoor playground and after much encouragement he sat down sulking but shot right up when our meal arrived.

Jake put the two bags down on the table and started looking right away for his toy that came with the meal. I laughed at Jacobs's childlike behavior and bit into my burger.

"It's been such a long time since I've had one of these; Edward's always forcing me to go to some fancy restaurant with him. Thanks for taking me here Jacob."

"No problem, happy to have helped." He replied with his mouth full of food.

After we had finished our meal we walked around Seattle for a little while. I was trying to delay the inevitable. I wasn't prepared to face Jasper's wrath when I went back and I was doing everything I could think of to stall time.

After about an hour of wandering around Jacob stated that he had to get home soon. I nodded my head and pulled out my cell phone to tell Charlie that I would be coming home soon also. As the screen turned on my eyes widened as I saw that I had 47 missed calls and 29 voice mails.

I scrolled down to see who they were all from, hoping stupidly that it was a wrong number.

Every single one of the calls were from Jasper.

"Um... Jake change of plans; I need you to drop me off at Edwards's house."

Jacob agreed and wished me luck as he pulled alongside the Cullen's driveway. I watched sadly as he drove off. Then I gathered the little amount of courage I had and walked up to the house. I knocked on the door, ever so lightly, and prayed that no one was home.

After about half a second the door swung open and there was Jasper as livid as ever. "Where the hell were you?" He screamed while grasping my arm leading me into the house.

I stared at him shocked. I had never seen Jasper angry before. "I was in Seattle with Jake, we went to see a movie." I told him quietly.

"Bella, did you listen to anything that I told you yesterday? I specifically forbid you from going to La Push and you completely disregarded my authority_"

"I was in Seattle not La Push, so technically I did nothing wrong." I debated angrily as I sat down on the sofa.

"Bella, I told you that I didn't want you anywhere near the wolves, didn't I?" Jasper asked impatiently. I sighed and nodded my head in response. "Do you know how worried everyone has been? I had no idea what to tell Edward when be asked where you were…"

"Edward's back?" I asked fearfully. I groaned I was never going to hear the end of this. "Yes Isabella. Edward is back but you're failing to see the point here_"

"_Where is he?" I asked; unable to stop myself from cutting in for the second time.

Jasper rolled his eyes in annoyance. "He's with Rosalie. They had some things to discuss." Jasper replied.

"And by discuss you mean to yell at?" I stated frowning. "Jasper, it isn't Rosalie's fault that I decided to sneak out_" I protested before Jasper interrupted.

"Yes it is, because if Rose was paying attention as she should have been doing then you never would have escaped in the first place." He stated.

"I still don't think it's fair for Rosalie to get yelled at for something that I did." I murmured to myself watching as Jasper's lips twitched up in a private smile.

"I don't see what's so funny." I snapped.

"Bella, Edward is going to do a lot more than simply yell at Rosalie."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Jasper thought for a moment, as if he was deciding whether to tell me or not. "Edward is going to spank Rosalie, and now I'm thinking that I should do the same to you."

**AND SO THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 2 SOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAYED UPDATE ANYWAYS I HOPE THAT U LIKED IT NXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SPANKING I PROMISE PLZ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO THIS IS THE 3RD CHAP THANKS SO SO SOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAVE READ THIS OR REVIEWED IT MEANS SOO MUCH TO ME! UM SRRY THIS IS DELAYED ANYWAY HUUGE THANKS GOES TO MY BETA ICUL8ER SHE IS AMAZING!**

Jasper's POV

"W-what?" Bella said shocked.

I suppressed a laugh, smiling at her alarmed expression. "I have told Edward time and time again that I thought a good old fashioned spanking might do you some good." I informed her.

Bella's mouth now hung open in shock as if she couldn't believe a word I had just said.

"Of course, he dismissed the suggestion immediately. Saying that 'he couldn't hurt you', but since I am to watch over you until he returns it seems appropriate that I punish you how I see fit. Don't you agree?" I asked.

Bella composed herself and then started to panic. "Jasper Please! You can't seriously think that you can spank me!" She screamed.

"Bella, you are going to accept this punishment whether you're willing to or not. But it will make it go a lot faster if you decide to corporate." I said, reciting the same words that Carlisle tells us when one of his other kids are in the same situation.

She pondered over the choice I had given her for a few minutes. I glanced impatiently at my watch, wondering how long she would take.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella running, she took off sprinting towards the door.

I chuckled to myself. Did she really think that she could outrun me? I caught Bella and held her round the waist. Locking Isabella into a firm grasp, I held onto her and made my way over to the sofa.

Bella struggled, kicked and thrashed wildly at me. She was behaving as if I had sentenced her to death. I was beginning to grow tired of her dramatic attitude.

I wasted no time as I laid her over my lap. Effortlessly I pinned her arms to her back.

"Let me up! What the hell do you think you're doing? Edward is going to murder you when he finds out what you're doing!" She threatened.

I smirked at her accusation. "I seriously doubt that Isabella. It was in fact Edward who suggested that I spank you. Now Bella, please try calm down. I haven't even started yet and you're blowing this way out of proportion."

"Forgive me for not acting properly seeing as my fiancées brother is about to spank me right now !" She spat angrily.

"Don't worry, I forgive you Bella." I told her sincerely. "Now, you must realize that you definitely deserve this. But since you attempted to run away, I'm afraid that your spanking is going to be a bit more prolonged than normal." I said regretfully.

Carlisle had often told us that trying to escape a spanking only made things worse, but of course that never did stop us from trying.

After thinking it over I decided to let her keep her jeans on. Even though, in my opinion, a spanking worked best when it was on the bare backside, I wouldn't want to make Bella uncomfortable or even more embarrassed than she already was.

"Jasper, please don't spank me!" She croaked out, her voice already thick with sobs.

I almost immediately gave in, but reminded myself that she deserved this; it was for her own good. Even though I was upset with her disobedience, the fact that she put herself in harm's way angered me even more, and I knew that her misdeeds could not go unpunished.

A few seconds later my hand landed swiftly on Bella's backside. She jumped and screeched out in pain. I rolled my eyes. What with the complete lack of force I was using and with her Jeans and underwear as a shield, I seriously doubted that I was causing her any amount of pain whatsoever. Not to mention that I would be able to tell if she was in pain, with me being an empath and all.

"Bella, please try to refrain from exaggerating." I said before I raised my hand again continued to rein down numerous smacks onto her backside.

"I don't know how many times someone is going to have to tell you this so that you will get this through your head: werewolves are dangerous!" I lectured. "I specifically forbade you from going to La Push for a reason. I even overlooked you're skipping school to hang out with that mutt. Now I realize that I should have delivered this punishment to you right then and there."

"It was foolish of me to think that you would obey me when I told you to not go to La Push. I should have realized that you would most likely not do so and I'm sorry if there was any miscommunication about my request. Because you obviously thought that sneaking out of the house to go hang out with Jacob in Seattle was such a brilliant idea."

"Jasper stop it now! This _hurts_!" Bella exclaimed, kicking her legs and doing everything possible to break out of my grasp.

I chuckled at her remark. "That's because it's supposed to Bella. Now, can you please tell me why you would think that sneaking out, skipping school and disobeying me was a good idea? You could have gotten yourself hurt today. The wolves are dangerous whether you believe so or not." I said while lifting my knee to get a better access to her sit spots. "I don't know how many times you're going to continue to put yourself in danger but it seriously has to stop. Do you understand?" I asked sternly.

"Y-Yes." Bella sobbed into the couch, clinging onto it for support. I lifted her up, setting her gingerly on my lap and consoled her.

"Bella, I'm sorry that I had to do that." I murmured, knowing that my apology most likely meant nothing to her. I sighed and held onto her using my talent to calm her down did absolutely nothing.

"You may not know this, but I consider you my sister. You are an important part of our family now and all of us couldn't bear the thought of losing you. That's why I felt the need to spank you. I don't want to lose you Bella, you're my sister and I care about you."

Bella peeked up to look at me, her eyes glossy with tears. "R-Really?" She asked, her voice shocked.

"Of course I do." I replied laughing. Bella pulled me into a tight hug and I held onto her. She smiled up at me and I returned the gaze. "Now, just so you know, you're punishment isn't over quite yet." I warned her, watching in amusement as she stared at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"But you just spanked me." Bella protested softly. I smirked, got off the couch and headed over to the TV. After a few seconds of searching around I found the DVD I was looking for.

"The second part of your punishment is to watch this." I told her with a smile as I popped in the Civil war documentary I had brought for her last year as a birthday present. Unfortunately I never had the chance to give it to her, seeing as something came up.

Bella groaned as the menu came on, she hid her face behind a pillow. "Jasper please, don't make me watch this. I've suffered enough." She whined.

"Oh please Bella, this is very interesting. After the fourth or fifth chapter I swear you'll fall in love with it." I reassured her with a smile as I sat down next to her.

"Yeah right, that's unlikely." She stated angrily and fixed her gaze on the TV screen. A few minutes later a handful of actors where reenacting one of the battles I was in as a human. I made it my duty to point out all the false things that were stated. Having lived through all of that, I found it extremely disappointing that most of the historical facts where a bunch of lies.

Bella remained quieter and quieter. When I asked if she was paying attention I saw her snoring slighting, deep in sleep. I smirked to myself It really was amusing to watch her sleep. She kept on mumbling things.

I lifted her up into my arms and carried her into Edward's bedroom, putting her in the bed and under the covers. Edward soon came into the house. He rushed up the stairs and glanced at me frantically. "Is Bella alright? You didn't hurt her too badly right?"

I nodded my head. "I went easy on her, don't worry." Edward smiled and said a silent thank you. He went into the bedroom and lifted Bella up into his arms trying his best not to wake her.

"Edward, you're back!" Bella exclaimed and kissed him on the lips.

I stared at her shocked. "And here I thought that you were sleeping," I stated glaring at Bella playfully.

She laughed. "I only pretended that I was asleep so I wouldn't have to watch that boring video. Seriously Jasper, the next time we hang out I'm bring over a real movie, one that has lots of blood and gore."

I laughed. "I can hardly wait."

**AND SO THAT IS THE EENNND SOO SOORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE UNFORTUNATELY MY MOM WASN'T BEING SO GENEROUS WITH THE COMPUTER TIME LOL ANYWAY THE NXT TWI FIC WILL BE A JACOB AND LEAH ONE I'LL BE POSTING IT SOON SEEING AS I'M NEARLY DONE WITH IT ANY WHO PLZ PLZ REVIEEEWW!**


End file.
